Blastapopoulos: Demon of the Core
Blastapopoulos: Demon of the Core (formerly Blastopopoulos) is an Event-only MOAB-Class Bloon in Bloons Monkey City. Its track is a lava field (related to a volcano tile) and moves at the speed of a ZOMG. It works as any other boss fight, except it hurls a fireball at the most expensive tower to stun it for a while, and it keeps doing it. After a while it will target another tower, making the affected tower basically useless. Upon death, it will say "I shall have my revenge!" It made its debut on November 25th, 2015. This boss has been made available to BTD5 Mobile and BTD Battles since May 2016. During the Boss Event in Bloons Monkey City and its mobile counterpart, it appears in its own customised track. During the Boss Event in BTD5 Mobile, it instead appears on Park Path. In Bloons TD Battles, it has its own arena, but doesn't include the boss bloon. Properties *Blastapopoulos doesn't have any special properties except of being a MOAB-Class Bloon, so it can be hit by any tower (except ice and glue) *It is vulnerable to anti-MOAB towers and upgrades, such as MOAB-Mauler and MOAB-SHREDR Spikes, though only 375 damage is done from MOAB Assassin. *It has the ability to throw fireball(s) at the most expensive tower(s) on the screen. This fireball stuns for a certain amount of time and will also be triggered by selling a tower. *The cooldown varies on the number of skulls, so early on, you'll be good with just a couple towers, since the boss can only stun for a small amount of time, but later on they can stun it permanently because of the small cooldown of the rocks. (3rd skull) The cooldown is basically reset every time a tower is sold. Health Health + RBE table below for the first 25 levels. Tactics :See also: Boss Bloon/Strategies #Blastapopoulos: Demon of the Core. Using 3/0 Tack shooters works very well for the earlier levels if you can place more than one. Ring of Fire is only recommended against the bloons that come out, and not the boss itself, so keep your Tack Shooters at 3/0. Other good options against the boss include M.O.A.B. Maulers and MOAB-SHREDR Spikes, and if the boss is near the exit, use, sell and rebuy the M.O.A.B. Assassin Ability (0/4 Cannon). Spike Storms are very useful as it will damage Blastapopoulos quickly. Starting with a 0/0 Monkey Village and spamming cheaper towers around it is a great way to minimize the effects of the fireballs, as the village should take the hits. Low level Dartling Guns and 2/0 Monkey Engineers work well with this strategy. Banana Farms are also unaffected by the stun, making it a great source of income on earlier boss levels. While Heli-Pilots can be stunned from shooting and moving, rotors will still damage Blastapopoulos. In BTD5 Mobile, the boss will not target special agents if other normal towers are in play. Gallery Blastopopoulos event.png|Event image Blastapopoulos.png|Menu for boss battle Blastpop.png|Blastopopoulos event icon Blasto Track.PNG|Blastapopoulos track Blasta fireball.png|Blastapopoulos hurling fireball Blasta degrade 1.png|Blastapopoulos degrade 1 Blasta degrade 2.png|Blastapopoulos degrade 2 Blasta degrade 3.png|Blastapopoulos degrade 3 Blastapopoulos arrival.png|Blastapopoulos entry Blasta killed.png|Blastapopoulos's death animation Win blasta.png|Victory against Blasapopoulos Blastabanner.png|Blastapopoulos banner blastapopoulos_sheet.png|Blastapopoulos' sprites from the Mobile version 764CF6DF-4A9E-4131-9E4D-7C06C9B35B27.jpeg|Victory on mobile. Trivia * It is the 12th MOAB-Class Bloon that appeared in the entire series. * It had first been found in some SWF files after the Dreadbloon event was released, seen in October 14th 2015. The images of the blimp's event art and the blimp itself have been found in the files. * When Blastopopoulos is damaged enough, lava can be seen inside it. * Blastopopoulos is a greek name due to the "poulos" in his name which is greek. * Blastopopoulos seems to be the fire-based counterpart to Vortex: both have a similar build and will stun towers. However, Blastopopoulos uses a projectile that targets the most expensive tower, while Vortex emits a shockwave to slow or stun all towers in its radius. Blastapopoulos being associated with fire and Vortex being associated with air makes the two similar to the 2 Upgrade paths of the Monkey Apprentice. * This boss looks like it has the body and tail fins of the ZOMG and the big wings and turbines of Bloonarius. Only the color and texture changed. * The correct pronunciation for the name is "blast-ah-pop-'OH'-lus". * The name may be composed by joining "blast" with "Rastapopoulos", being the latter a primary and recurring antagonist from Hergé's comic series The Adventures of Tintin. However, this point is not yet confirmed. * Blastapopoulos can crash your game sometimes. * In Sandbox mode in BTD6, the B.A.D.'s icon looks like a purple Blastapopolous. ** This has been changed in the 9.0 update and the B.A.D . icon is showed to look more like itself. Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Boss Bloons